


We Belong Together!

by misguided_joy



Series: We Belong Together! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguided_joy/pseuds/misguided_joy
Summary: Once you've met your soulmate you will get a mark on your left wrist.Keith never liked the idea of basically being forced to love someone... Until he met his soulmate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is somewhat canon because I use certain scenes from the show but it does have the theme of Soulmates!
> 
> Also, this is my first story on here soo... Yeah xD

 

* * *

"I say Vol you say Tron! Vol-"

 

"...Voltron?"

 

"We will work on it..." Lance said as he and Hunk walked away talking.

 

Keith sighed and look down at his left wrist.

 

"I hate this... I've met my soulmate? I don't want to be forced to be with somebody." Keith covered his mark back up with his glove and went to catch up with Lance and Hunk, who were now sipping on some weird tasting drink.

 

Keith's mark took the shape of what looked to be a laptop. It was two squares one was straight and the other was on a tilt. Like a laptop. He hated the mark with all his heart but he still did wonder who his soulmate was. If he got the mark it meant he has met his soulmate. As Keith approached Hunk and Lance he overheard Pidge speaking with Allura.

 

"I'm leaving team Voltron..."

 

"Pidge! You can't! We need you!" Allura's voice sounded very upset with the news.

 

"I'm sorry Allura... I should go tell the others." With that, Pidge walked off to go find Shiro.

* * *

A few minutes later Pidge had Shiro, Keith, and Allura surrounding her as she was about to drop the news.

 

"I'm sorry you guys but I want to find my brother and father..."

 

Keith got a weird feeling in his stomach.

 

"But Pidge! Without you, we can't form Voltron!" Shiro pressed on about the situation.

 

"You're gonna have to find a new paladin for the green lion." Pidge walked off with her head hung low.

 

The feeling in Keith's stomach came back as he saw the girl walk off...

 

"This team is falling apart!" Allura sighed but Keith didn't stick around much longer.

 

Keith was about to go a follow Pidge until he heard a loud explosion come from the main control room.

 

"Wait for a second... That's where Lance and Coran are! And Pidge was on her way there to tell them!" Keith thought out loud as he started to run towards the explosion.

 

"What happened?!" Allura shouted from behind Keith.

 

In front of them was a sight to see... Pidge was on the ground full of bruises and Lance and Coran were crawling away from the smoke.

 

"Princess, a clone of Pidge's robot broke the crystal! We have no more power! Pidge saved me and Lance by pushing us away before the explosion happened... She doesn't look good..." Coran sighed trying to get up.

 

"Wait... Did you say SHE?!" Lance questioned.

 

"Yes! It's obvious Pidge is a girl, Lance!" Keith grumbled as he ran past Lance to look at Pidge.

 

"She really doesn't look good you guys..." Keith felt like crying but he didn't understand why.

 

"I'll go defend the castle! Allura! Lance! Come with me, please?" Shiro said as he, Allura, and Lance ran to the front of the Castle of Lions.

 

"Coran, what do we have to do to get a new crystal?"

 

"I think I know... But I need a pod!"

 

"I think Pidge left the door to her's open, go and use it now! Hunk go with Coran!" Keith ordered.

 

"Hang in there Pidge... We are doing what we can... Let's get you somewhere safe for now..." Keith muttered to himself as he picked up Pidge bridal style and walked out from the control room.

 

He placed her on a couch close to the front of the castle so he could keep an eye on her and the others.

 

Keith saw Shiro, Allura, and Lance all stop in their tracks when they saw something that was unthinkable.

 

"Matt?.." Shiro said.

 

"Shiro?!" Matt's face lit up.

 

"I suggest you hand over this castle right now! Or your boyfriend won't make it..." Sendek growled at Shiro.

 

Shiro stood still for a moment thinking of what to do. He sighed then look to Allura with a pleading face. They all put down their weapons...

 

"Hand him over, Sendek!" Shiro's head hung low as if he had just seen his team get captured all over again.

 

"Of course. I always keep up my end of the deal... ...Release him, he is of no use to us now anyway." Sendek's guards unchained Matt and he ran to the 3 people who just saved his life.

 

"Attack!" Sendek's voice rang out but Shiro and the other 2 were right on time with him. They picked up their weapons and the fight began. 

 

Matt saw Keith and Pidge and ran over to them.

 

"What happened to my sister?!" He asked obviously scared for her.

 

"She saved Lance and Coran from the explosion..." Keith sighed.

 

"Who are you? Her soulmate?" Matt questioned.

 

Keith's face went pale.

 

"W-what?! N-no... That is impossible..." 

 

"If you say so... Is there anything we can do to help her?"

 

"Could you just keep an eye on her while I help Shiro, Lance, and Allura fight off these guys?"

 

"Of course..."

 

Keith nodded and ran to help in the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

"Sendek won't be out for much longer... Let's put him in a sleep pod and then maybe we can get some of his memories!" Allura said. 

 

Shiro nodded and helped Allura carry him into the castle.

 

"We have returned! And with a crystal! Let's power this castle back up!" Coran came around the corner with a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

 

"Hurry up, Coran. Pidge seems to be getting a lot worse!" Matt said with a sigh.

 

"Oh yes! Be right back..." Coran hurried to the main control room to hook up the new crystal.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Pidge was now in a healing pod while the others were in the lounge trying to relax after the day's events.

 

"Hey... I feel like we never talk about our marks?... Who's up to talk about them?" Hunk said trying to force a smile.

 

"Yeah, I guess we could chat about them for the time being." Allura nodded.

 

"Well, I for one don't have my mark yet!" Hunk laughed.

 

"Really? I have mine. It seems to have the shape of a crystal!" Lance said showing the others his left wrist.

 

"Wow! That's neat! Hey Allura? Do you get marks?" Hunk asked.

 

"No, but I do believe in soulmates!" The princess replied happily.

 

"Shiro? Do you have a mark?" Lance questioned.

 

"Actually, I do. I've had it for a long time now... It seems to have taken the shape of glasses." Shiro chuckled. 

 

Beside Shiro, Matt could be seen with a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

 

"Matt?" Hunk look at him.

 

"Mine doesn't have a shape... More like a color? And it seems to change once in a while... Right now it's a black and white smudge..." Matt replied still blushing.

 

"That's rare! Cool for you man!" Lance smiled.

 

"Keith? Do you have a mark?" Shiro asked Keith patting his shoulder.

 

Keith looked at the others and sighed.

 

"Yeah... I do have a mark. But I don't like the idea of soulmates... Basically, you are forced to love a person..." He sighed.

 

"Huh... That's one way to... To think of it?..." Allura laughed.

 

"Matt? Does Pidge have a mark?" Everybody looked over at Matt.

 

"Yeah... She does. I know I shouldn't say it because it's not my own but it seems to have the shape of a blade?" Matt's blushing face went away and turned into a more questioning one.

 

Silence filled the room for a bit until Lance broke it.

 

"Matt you said yours was a black and white smudge? And Shiro yours was glasses?" Lance had a slight smirk on his face.

 

"Yes?" The two said at the same time.

 

"Are you sure that... You guys? Aren't soulmates?!" Lance smirked even more.

 

The black paladin's face went deep red while Matt's went completely pale.

 

"Lance!" Allura warned.

 

"Sorry! Sorry! Just a thought though! Think about it you two." Lance laughed as he got up to head to his room.

 

"I think... I'm gonna go train a bit..." Shiro coughed.

 

"Mind if I watch? I don't think I wanna see my sister in a healing pod..." Matt sighed following Shiro.

 

Coran and Allura left the room to go check up on the castle. Hunk was about to leave but decided to ask Keith a question.

 

"Keith?"

 

"Yeah, Hunk?"

 

"W... Would you let me see your mark?..."

 

"What?!"

 

"Your mark... I want to see it if you don't mind?"

 

Silence...

 

"Keith?"

 

"Alright..." Keith gave in and took of his left glove so Hunk could get a good look at his mark.

 

"It looks like the shape of... A laptop?!" Hunk looked very surprised.

 

"Something wrong Hunk?" Keith asked.

 

"Keith... I think I know who your soulmate is..." 

 

"Wait- what?! How?!"

 

"I know every person you've met and only one person uses a laptop so much that it would be their soulmates mark..." Hunk took a breath.

 

"Hunk... Just say it..."

 

"I think... I think Pidge is your soulmate, man..."

 

Keith's eyes widened at the words that came out of Hunk's mouth.

 

"That's not possible!"

 

"There's more evidence."

 

"What?"

 

"Pidge's mark is a blade and you are the only person she knows who is obsessed over swords and blades... So much so it would be their soulmates mark..."

 

"Oh... Oh my god... Pidge is my soulmate!" Kieth took deep breaths.

 

"I'll leave you alone... I'm going to go check up on Pidge." Hunk walked off humming a song.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for choosing to read this book! I hope you are enjoying it so far :))

* * *

 

It's been almost a week since Pidge was put into the healing pod. Today she was supposed to be let out.

 

The paladins along with Allura and Coran were in the training room for some bonding exercises.

 

"Alrighty then! Lance and Shiro, you guys are up! Remember when fighting the gladiator: Protect your fellow paladin. Work together to bring it down! Now get out there." Coran gave the two a little nudge and they went into the room. 

 

"What level are you putting it at, Coran?" The princess asked.

 

"We will begin at level 1 and move up as they get better... If they get better I should say." Coran chuckled.

 

"Very well... We should hurry up though. Pidge should be healthy enough to come out of the healing pod today don't forget..."

 

"Of course, Princess!"

 

Keith watched as Shiro and Lance fought the gladiator while still protecting each other.

 

"Allura?" Keith questioned.

 

"Yes, Keith?" Allura replied.

 

"I think since my turn is up... I might go check on Pidge?"

 

"Alright, Keith. We will meet you there once these two finish." Allura smiled and went back to watching over the two paladins.

* * *

Keith walked into the room with the healing pods and saw that Matt was already there on the steps waiting.

 

 

"Oh... Hey Matt." Keith walked over and sat next to him.

 

"Hey, Keith... What are you doing here?" Matt sighed.

 

"My training is over... Thought I'd come to check up on Pidge..."

 

"Oh. Alright..." Matt paused for a moment.

 

"Something on your mind, Matt?"

 

"I think Lance was right..."

 

Keith held back a laugh.

 

"Right about w-what?!"

 

"About me and Shiro being soulmates..."

 

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

 

"I've just been thinking and the white a blank smudge are the same shades as Shiro's hair... And Shiro's mark is glasses..." Matt took out his old pair of glasses.

 

"Oh... Wow man! That's pretty cool?" Keith gave a small smile.

 

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess it is..." Matt laughed.

 

"You gonna tell Shiro?"

 

"Maybe after Pidge is let out of the pod?"

 

"Sounds fine to me, man." Keith gave Matt a nudge and a smile.

 

"Are the other-" Matt was interrupted by the doors to the room sliding open and the others coming through.

 

"That answers my question!" Matt chuckled.

 

Matt and Keith stood up and smiled at the 5 people in front of them.

 

"Is Pidge good to go, Allura?" Shiro questioned.

 

"Let's see- Looks to be in great shape! I'll open up the pod." Allura's face lit up.

 

The Princess opened the pod doors and Pidge's eyes started to flicker open.

 

"W-what?" Pidge sighed.

 

"Pidge?!" Matt's voiced cracked slightly.

 

"M-matt?! Oh my gosh!" Pidge's eyes widened at seeing her brother for the first time in forever.

 

"H-how?!" The paladin starting crying.

 

"Let's talk about it after we get you something to eat?" Keith smiled.

 

"That sounds amazing..." Pidge laughed and a blush could be seen spread across her face.

* * *

 

Everybody was in the dining hall of the Castle of Lions. Pidge was at the end sipping on something that Hunk made for her. They had just finished telling her what had happened while she was on the bridge of death...

 

"Wow... Thank you all..." Pidge looked down at her plate of food.

 

"You risked quite a lot just to save Matt... To help me... And I was going to leave you all!" Pidge started to cry.

 

Keith felt awful seeing his soulmate cry. He got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

 

The rest of the group looked shocked, all except for Hunk.

 

"Stop crying, Pidge... It should be a happy day. Your brother is back... You're healthy and alive..." Keith said to Pidge.

 

"Y-you are right, Keith... Thank you all... So much! I am not leaving this team for anything! You guys are like my new family..." Pidge smiled at her family.

 

"Well, I have some more good news..." Lance got up from his chair and walked towards Allura who started blushing.

 

"Yes... Well! Lance and I have..." Allura stuttered.

 

"I have found out that Allura is my soulmate!" Lance said as he gave a light kiss on the top of Allura's head.

 

"Oh, that is amazing! I'm so happy for you two!" Hunk said clapping.

 

The couple started blushing furiously.

 

"Thanks, Hunk..." Lance chuckled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

It was the next day and Pidge was feeling better than ever. She decided to join in on today's training, which was once again bonding exercises. 

 

"Alright, Paladins! Oh and Matt! Today's training will be the same as yesterday's but with Matt and Pidge with us. Up first we have Shiro and Matt." Coran pushed the two males out into the room and started the level.

 

"I question how well they are going to do..." Hunk asked from the opposite side of the viewing deck.

 

"I'm telling you! They are soulmates! It all adds up." Lance laughed.

 

"Lance." Allura nudged her soulmate.

 

"Er- Sorry..." Lance blushed.

 

"Honestly... I have to go with Lance for this one you guys..." Keith joined in.

 

"What?!" Everyone in the deck went wide-eyed.

 

"Seriously? Ok then! See! Even  **Keith** agrees with me!" Lance smiled.

 

"I only agree with you because Matt-" Keith stopped his sentence short because he knew it wasn't his place to tell the others that Matt told him the truth.

 

"Because Matt?" Pidge pressed on.

 

"N-nothing..." Keith went back to watching Shiro and Matt fight the gladiator.

 

The two made a good pair. Always guarding the other so they would be safe. When Shiro took a strike at the robot, Matt made sure he had his back. 

 

Finally, after a few minutes, the gladiator shut down.

 

"Good job you two! Mind getting the other's something to drink?" Coran asked from the viewing deck.

 

"Sure, Coran." Matt huffed out of breath.

 

"Be right back..." Shiro sighed as he and Matt went out for the drinks.

 

"The next pair we have is... Keith and Pidge! Remember! Protect each other! Listen to the others ideas! But most important... Work together!" Coran smiled.

 

Keith and Pidge went into the center of the room and stood back to back. A few seconds passed until the gladiator came from the top of them, ready to attack. It took a few swings but Keith and Pidge blocked them with ease.

 

Up in the viewing deck, Matt and Shiro had just come back with drinks for the other paladins.

 

"Coran?" Matt asked almost with concern.

 

"Yes, Matt?" Coran gave him a quick glance.

 

"I thought the gladiator's eyes were supposed to be green? They are red..." 

 

"What?!" Coran jumped up from his sitting position and looked down at the robot.

 

"Quiznack! Keith! Pidge! You need to get outta there! That robot has been corrupted!!!" Coran shouted at the two paladins.

 

"Got it!" Pidge shouted back.

 

The two of them continued to block the attacks as they made their way to the doors. The robot took a swing out of nowhere and hit Keith's left arm, slicing off his glove and part of his armor. Pidge went to open the doors but they were locked.

 

"Coran! The doors! They're locked!!!" Pidge yelled with worry as she saw Keith trying to fight off the gladiator.

 

"Quiznack! I'll have to try to pry it open from the other side... Hold tight paladins!" Coran could be seen rushing out of the viewing deck and towards the door.

 

"Keith we have to try and shut down the robot from its power source! Basically... TRY AND SLICE THAT ROBOT BEFORE IT KILLS US!" Pidge was in a visible panic.

 

"Pidge! Calm down... You gotta help me." Keith looked at the girl.

 

"R-right... We got this!" Pidge got her confidence back as she and Keith took a swing at the corrupted robot.

 

In the viewing tower Lance, Allura, Hunk, Shiro, and Matt were watching with worry as their friends had to face this monster without their help.

 

"Allura! Can we not help them in any way?!" Lance questioned.

 

"I am afraid not... The controls in this room have been corrupted as well..." Allura's face went pale.

 

"I can't watch!" Hunk and Matt said at the same time as they backed away from the window.

 

"Guys! We can't handle this...  **thing** much longer! What's taking Coran so long?" Keith called out from the room below.

 

"I think he finally figured something out! Just hang in there..." Shiro shouted back.

 

The gladiator had Pidge blocked into a corner and just as it was about to strike, Keith was able to finally slice through it. The robot feel to pieces onto the floor of the training room. Keith was out of breath as was Pidge. The red paladin helped the green paladin from the ground and they were able to catch their breath.

 

Just then, Coran got the door unlocked and in came the group.

 

Matt, Hunk, and Allura all ran over to Pidge to make sure she was ok.

 

Shiro, Lance, and Coran ran over to Keith to make sure he was alright.

 

"Guys we are both alright... Keith was able to find a weak spot and strike it before I got any damage done to me!" Pidge smiled to let them know she was quite alright.

 

"Good work, Keith... You saved Pidge." Shiro patted the paladin's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, thanks, Keith! I would have been dead meat if you didn't do something." Pidge smiled and hugged him for a second.

 

"It was no problem. But er... I think that's enough training for me and Pidge today, heh!" Keith let out a small laugh.

 

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna go check up on Green." 

 

"And I'll go check on Red." The two walked out of the room still out of breath from the fight.

 

"Wait- And he's gone..." Shiro sighed.

 

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

 

"Keith's armor. A piece came off during the battle and his left-hand glove got sliced in half. I guess he didn't notice?"

 

"No... He did. He picked up his glove from the floor before leaving. But that doesn't mean he can put it on I guess? As for his armor, he will probably change before checking on his lion."

 

"...Yea... Uh... I saw his mark." The team overheard Matt and Shiro's conversation and turned their heads to look at the two.

 

"You saw Keith's mark?!" Lance asked.

 

"Yeah. It's not my place to say anything but... It was in the shape of a laptop..."

 

The team went dead silent for a good amount of time.

 

"Pidge is..." Matt took a breath.

 

"Keith's soulmate." He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! :3  
> I want to know what you think of my story so please give your opinions! Thanks and I hope to see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoF! Hey again! I must say... I am on a role with these chapters!!! I'm really motivated to write today :3  
> **SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMER ERRORS!!!**

* * *

 

It's been about 3 days since the corrupted gladiator situation happened. Keith is still hesitant to tell Pidge they are soulmates. Ever since the other group members found out about Keith and Pidge being soulmates they have been trying to get them in the same room alone. No success though...

 

"Greetings paladins! Today we are going back to the Balmera to help Shay and her people. Take a seat and let's move along!" Allura said to the paladins and Matt.

 

"Alright ev-" Shiro was cut off by Matt tapping on his shoulder.

 

"Shiro I really need to talk with you... I've been keeping a secret for too long now." Matt whispered into the black paladin's ear.

 

"Can it wait until we arrive at the Balmera?" Shiro whispered back.

 

Matt sighed but gave a slight nod.

 

Everyone took a seat as Allura began a wormhole to the Balmera. 

* * *

 

"Ok paladins. Go help where help is needed, please! Shouldn't take to long." Allura smiled at everybody.

 

Everybody went off in their own directions to go and see what needed to be done.

 

"Shiro?" Matt walked up to the black paladin.

 

"What do you need to tell me, Matt?" Shiro turned to look at his friend only to see his face covered in tears.

 

"Matt? What's wrong?" Shiro brought Matt into a hug.

 

"Shiro... I've kept this secret for too long now! At first, I was scared of how you would react... I mean- I still am! But it's just... Shiro? We are soulmates..." Matt finally said.

 

"What?.." Shiro let go of Matt and looked him in the eye.

 

Matt sighed and explained how he knew. By the time he was finished Shiro's face was bright red.

 

"I guess it's a good thing I've always liked you in that way then?" Shiro smiled.

 

"W-what?" Matt looked at Shiro but not long after did Shiro dip down for a kiss on the lips.

 

The kiss felt nice. It felt right to both Shiro and Matt. As the two pulled away smiling they realized their marks started to glow. That meant they were indeed soulmates.

 

Matt's face went a deep red as he looked behind Shiro to see Pidge smiling at the two.

 

"P-Pidge?!" Matt stuttered.

 

"That's my name!" Pidge winked as she walked up to the pair.

 

"Oh... Pidge!" Shiro laughed.

 

"Glad my brother found the love of his life! Now I just need to find mine..." Pidge sighed.

 

"Hunk found his?" Matt asked.

 

"Shay..." 

 

"Ah... Well... What about Keith?" Matt hid the smirk on his face.

 

"Keith?!" Pidge said a little too loudly.

 

"Well, I mean... It's kind of obvious Pidge..." Shiro smiled.

 

"B-but..."

 

"Pidge. I mean come on! Your mark is of a blade! Keith is the only person you know that has like... An obsession with knives and blades! Plus if you haven't noticed... Keith's mark has the shape of a laptop!" Matt patted his younger sisters shoulder.

 

The green paladin sighed with defeat.

* * *

"What?!" Pidge screeched.

 

"Pidge... I'm sorry to leave you again but I can't just stay at the Castle of Lions with you forever! I'm going to join the rebels... Please just accept that." Matt sighed.

 

"But I  **just** got you back!" Pidge's eyes started to get teary.

 

"I know but I want to help in this fight against the Galra! I'm not much help just sitting here in the castle..."

 

"Please..." Pidge feel to her knees.

 

"Pidge... I don't understand what's so wrong about this!" Matt raised his voice.

 

"As I said before! I  **just** got you back! I haven't even spent a week with you! Just stay for the rest of the week, Matt..." Pidge started to cry.

 

"No."

 

"Please..."

 

"Pidge enough! You're being a bit dramatic over this subject! It's not goodbye forever ya know." Matt sighed and got up to leave.

 

"Fine! I'm sorry for being 'dramatic' about my brother leaving after not even seeing him for a week after him being missing for I don't even know how long anymore!!!" Pidge yelled out as Matt walked out of her room.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

 

"Pidge?" Shiro knocked on the paladin's bedroom door.

 

"What do you need, Shiro?" Pidge sighed.

 

"Dinner is ready... Please come to eat?"

 

"Fine... Be there in 5."

 

"Thank you."

 

Five minutes later Pidge arrived in the dining hall.

 

"Good! Pidge is here." Allura smiled trying to lighten the mood.

 

Pidge walked to her seat and ate her food in silence.

 

"What happened?" Allura whispered to Shiro.

 

"She's upset about Matt leaving..." Shiro whispered back.

 

"I can hear you..." Pidge sighed.

 

"Look... Pidge. I'm upset that he left too! He's my soulmate after all... But it's not like you won't see him again?" Shiro said.

 

"I just got my brother back... My brother who I haven't seen since I can't even remember. I only see him after I almost died and I don't even get to spend the week with him! So tell me right now! Was I being dramatic when I didn't want him to leave! At least you got to be locked away with him, Shiro!" Pidge shouted.

 

The team stopped eating and looked between the two arguing paladins.

 

"Pidge you need to c-" Shiro began.

 

"Shut up! I'm not hungry anymore... I'm going to my room. Nobody follows me!" Pidge stomped away.

 

A few minutes pass.

 

"I'm going after her." Keith sighed and got up from his chair.

 

"Keith don't..." Shiro also got up.

 

"No Shiro... You don't. She's my soulmate and I need to be there for her whether she likes it or not..." Keith walked away without another word. 

* * *

Keith walked to Pidge's room and knocked lightly on her door.

 

"I told you guys not to follow me!" Pidge yelled from the other side.

 

"Too bad." Keith shouted back.

 

"Keith?"

 

"The only one on this ship." Keith held back a laugh.

 

The door slid open and Keith stepped in. He saw Pidge curled up in a ball on her messy bed. Keith made his way next to her and wrapped her in a warm hug.

 

"Keith?" Pidge looked up.

 

"Pidge... I know this isn't the right time to tell you this information but-"

 

"I know... We're soulmates..." Pidge looked Keith in the eyes and for the first time that afternoon she smiled.

 

Keith bent down and kissed the top of the green paladin's head. Pidge's mark started to glow and Keith could feel his wrist become warm. He took off his left glove and saw his mark was glowing as well. The two smiled at each other and before they knew it their lips were touching. This kiss felt right. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

"You wanna try and go back to the dining hall? I can tell you are still hungry." Keith smiled at his soulmate.

 

"Yeah... I guess I owe Shiro an apology... It wasn't my place to say such a bad thing." Pidge sighed but got off the bed.

 

"Let's go then." Keith smiled and grabbed the girl's hand. 

* * *

 

In the dining hall, the group was still eating their food until the door slid open to reveal Keith and Pidge. Hand in hand.

 

"I am guessing you guys finally broke the ice?" Hunk gave a small smile to the new couple.

 

"You tell us." Pidge giggled.

 

"Well, I'm glad it's no longer a secret!" Hunk said cheerfully.

 

The pair smiled and took their seats at the table.

 

"Er- I'm sorry for saying such a rude thing to you Shiro..." Pidge looked down at her plate with shame.

 

"It's alright Pidge. I thought about it and you are right. You weren't being dramatic about the situation and Matt was out of line for yelling at you. I'll speak with him when I can." Shiro gave the girl a weak smile. 

 

Everyone had a decent meal after everything was settled.

* * *

 

"Pidge! No!" Keith called out for his soulmate.

 

The team had just gotten captured by the Galra and they grabbed Pidge knowing the team had a weak spot for the girl.

 

"Keith I can take c-" Pidge was cut off by a blow to the stomach.

 

"Stop!" Hunk, Keith, and Lance said at the same time.

 

"Just give us the damn lions and this could end." 

 

"You will never get a hold of our lions you asshole!" Pidge yelled only to receive a harder blow. This time to the face.

 

"Stop hurting her! Hurt me instead!" Keith yelled.

 

"That wouldn't be as fun."

 

Pidge was thrown to the ground and the Galra soldier pulled out his blade, aiming it at the green paladin.

 

" _ **PIDGE!**_ " Keith screamed as he woke up.

 

"Keith? Hey hey hey! It's alright. Shh, I'm right here." Pidge cuddled up to her soulmate.

 

"I... I had the worst nightmare. The team was captured by the Galra and they were going to kill you if we didn't give them our lions..." Keith huffed.

 

"Hey looked at me." Pidge made Keith look at her.

 

"I am right here... Right beside you! I am perfectly fine." Pidge kissed Keith's lips.

 

"Thank you, Pidge... Let's go back to sleep." Keith wrapped his arms around the girl as they fell back asleep. 

* * *

 

The next morning Keith woke up to Pidge working away on her laptop. Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around his soulmate who was taken by surprise.

 

"Morning darling." Keith kissed Pidge's neck softly.

 

"Morning." Pidge giggled at how much of a softy Keith could be.

 

"Guess what today is."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"It's our 2 months!"

 

"That's right!" Pidge turned to face Keith.

 

The couple smiled at each other and gave one another a quick peck on the lips.

 

"Good morning paladins! Time for breakfast! Be in the dining hall in 5 minutes. We have something special to do!" Allura called over the speaker.

 

"Well let's get dressed and hurry up." Pidge kissed Keith's cheek and got ready for the day. 

* * *

 

In the dining hall, the other's had prepared a special breakfast for Keith and Pidge since it was their 2-month anniversary. The doors slid open and in walked Pidge and Keith hand in hand as normal.

 

"Happy 2 months you guys!" Hunk ran over to the pair and hugged them.

 

"Oh gosh- Oof! Thanks, Hunk." Pidge huffed out of breath from the hug Hunk was giving.

 

"I made your guys' favorite foods for breakfast!" Hunk stated proudly.

 

"Thanks, man." Keith smiled as everyone sat down and began to eat. 

* * *

 

A few hours later the group was relaxing in the lounge when the siren went off.

 

"Paladins! The Galra are attacking the ship! Somehow they got on board!" Allura yelled.

 

"Freeze!" Galra soldiers flooded into the room surrounding the group.

 

"How did they get on here?!" Lance asked.

 

"I... Have no idea!" Pidge gulped.

 

"Grab the green paladin... I'm sure she'd love to see her brother and father again."

 

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Keith shouted before pulling Pidge closer to him.

 

"T-they have my father and brother again!" Pidge fell to her knees.

 

Keith growled and hugged Pidge.

 

"I said to  **grab her**!" 

 

Keith was pulled from Pidge and shoved to the ground.

 

"Let go of me you creep!" Pidge called out.

 

Soldiers stepped in front of the group to prevent them from getting near Pidge.

 

"We will call you when we have her on our ship and are nowhere near you." The soldier with Pidge ran off. Pidge screaming.

 

"No! Let her go!" Keith yelled.

 

One by one the team fell to the floor as the soldiers attacked them.

 

"Goodnight red paladin..." 

 

"Don't you d-" Keith fell to the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I will start working on the second book as soon as I can you guys! Just keep a lookout <3


End file.
